define prophecy
by thesunissetting
Summary: She memorized and understood everything, it's just that, life was so unfair and so was he.


She was standing there, arms resting on top of the metal railing, her body, slightly bent over so she could see the outline oh her camp even if it was dark outside. She could see her camp perfectly, her eyes narrowing as she takes in every little detail. She memorized them. From temples to the stables. Everything, she had them memorized.

"Would have anything changed if you didn't dissapeared, Jason?"

Ah, she even memorized his every movements. She could tell that he was there without having to turn to look at him in the eye. After all, she was his partner back then.

"Who knows, maybe or maybe not. Things are sometimes unpredictable, Reyna."

A snort, she snorted. She shook her head, but she indeed snorted to let her know that she was annoyed and maybe hurt? Jason leaned against the door frame that led to her balcony. Reyna could only hold back a laugh. A laugh that was sure to be bitter if it ever comes out of her mouth. The sudden change of her calm atmosphere made Jason heave a heavy sigh.

"Then what are prophecies? Aren't they supposed to tell us whatever the world has to offer to us? Please, explain. Do tell, son of Jupiter." Her voice sounded so thick with pain, and for once she had forgotten everything that was in front of her and turned to look at him. She had forgotten every little detail about her camp and glared at him, to which he stared back at her.

He folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "I thought you were finally fine, Reyna. Did something changed? I thought that you finally got over everything?"

"I _am_ fine! Nothing _changed_! And I _did_ finally got over everything!" She raised her voice, she gripped the railing with her right hand and scowled at him. "But it was never really fair! You were gone, and I was just so alone with a camp to take care of! My best friend, gone because a prophecy got in the way and took him away from the camp! From _me!"_ Jason bit his lower lip, "I know it wasn't fair, but that's what prophecies are for, Reyna. They can either show up at the right time," Reyna had tears welling up in her eyes, "or they could show up in the most difficult times. Prophecies are prophecies. They tell us what we need to do before we even know what to do. That sounded so complicated, I'm sorry."

"What kind of logic is that? It's so stupid that it makes me want to question the Gods myself." She turned to look at the camp again, and this time, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. The cold, air brushed against her skin and she welcomed it nonetheless. Warmth suddenly filled her left side and that made her snap her head to her right, carefull not to let Jason see her tears.

"Oh come on, Reyna. Look at me." She didn't want to, not after her sudden outburst, and also because she was crying. "I know you're crying. You know, you're allowed to cry, Rey."

She did as she was told and looked up at him with a strong look in her eyes. Her hands were balled into fists. "Why did it have to be this way, Jason? Could things, could _everything_ be changed if you didn't dissapeared in the first place?" She asked her question again and the son of Jupiter wrapped a comforting arm around his _best_ _friend_.

"Like I said, maybe or maybe not, life is just so unpredictable, Reyna. I'm sorry if you had to suffer alone. Prophecies are really tough."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, for you know, the things we left behind unoticed. Sorry for being such a crybaby, it's unfair I know, but I just couldn't help myself. I wish everything would just be the way it was back then." She wiped her tears, her eyes softened, and she leaned back against his chest. They both watched the camp, he tried to memorize every detail like she had.

"Yeah, me too, Rey." He sighed once more. His grip on her shoulder tightened, leaning his head on top of hers.

"I hate prophecies, and I hate you, Jason Grace." He didn't answered, and maybe, she didn't wanted him to. "But you still are my best friend."

He didn't answered again, and this time, she found two new things she finally learned to understand. Is that the meaning of a prophecy can differ and that Jason Grace wasn't here right next to her and he was dead and she's hearing and feeling his presence with the wind that surrounded her.

Reyna continued to watch her camp, her tears were now dried up by the wind. Maybe this time, she can learn how to accept him being gone with no questions against prophecies.

Maybe.


End file.
